Anna Kirochu
Biography Anna Kirochu (born February 20, 2011) was spoiled and dominant in her debut and a boss in the first 2 Theory games. She was adopted from Russia on January 26, 2015. She is a huge fan of Ever After High and Monster High. She is one of the daughters that Orla adopted. Ji Woong was the only son the family. She is one of the children that Orla adopted so far. She was the last child to be adopted by Orla. Born Annabelle "Anna" Yaki Nikolaevna Volodina, along with a stillborn twin brother named Dmitry Nikolas Nikolaevich in St. Petersburg, Russia to her biological parents, Nikolai Carl Ivanovich Volodin and Natalia Agata Vladimirovna Volodina, who were hoping for a boy. To Nikolai and Natalia's dismay upon having a girl instead of a boy, they decided that the child was a "curse" to the Volodin family and did not want to have her. She also had a lung defect that was undiscovered until she was with the Kirochus as a result of Natalia taking illegal drugs during her pregnancy with Dmitry and Anna. Her family blamed her for the loss of Dmitry and said she was a curse. Anna was locked in the closet and strapped into her high chair with duct tape by her mother on several occasions. She was also beaten and starved. When she was 3 years old, Anna was brutally beaten by Natalia for spilling milk. As a result of having a long history of being physically abused by her biological parents, she suffered countless nightmares which led her to negative behavioral problems among others, according to Anna's social worker, Catherine Romanova, who received a call from a passerby who happened to find Anna, who was 11 months old at the time, when she was found alone in her mother's parked Lada Priora compact car in a parking lot while her mother and father went to do some shopping at a shopping mall. Fortunately, the passerby had called the Child Services and the paramedics, and Anna received proper medical attention. Natalia and Nikolai Volodin, who had returned from shopping, were arrested and charged for child neglect, abuse, and endangerment for leaving their 11-month-old daughter in the car. Shortly after the Volodins' arrest, Catherine Romanova took Anna and her 17-year-old biological brother Alex, with her to meet their first foster family. Anna is still in contact with her brother to this day, her brother couldn't live with her because of his age. At 16 months, during a summer picnic, Anna's first foster family noticed the little girl's face, tongue, and lip were swelling up as her foster mom realized she was in contact with the smell of lobster salad. Anna was also crying, itching, vomiting, and getting dizzy and eventually fainted. The child was soon brought to the hospital where she had been in a coma for three to five days. The doctors returned with test results revealing that she had a severe shellfish allergy which almost killed her. Fortunately, the little girl recovered and was well enough upon awakening from her 5-day coma, but she was told to stay away from shellfish from then on. When she arrived at the Kirochus, she spoke no English and had more than several nightmares, she cut the Nikolaevna part from her name, this was shown when Catherine tried to write her Nikolaevna part of her name before she was stopped, and crossed it out. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Disney Princess 1st Birthday Party (hosted by her first foster family) *2nd Birthday-Fairy-themed tea party *3rd Birthday-Barbie-themed party *4th Birthday-Tom and Jerry-themed party *5th Birthday- Dora themed party *6th Birthday- Max and Ruby themed party *7th Birthday- Cinderella themed party *8th Birthday- Dance party *9th Birthday- Popstar Karaoke party *10th Birthday- Hollywood sleepover *11th Birthday-Monster High themed karaoke and spa party *12th Birthday-celebrated her birthday at Dave and Buster's *13th Birthday- Frozen themed party *14th Birthday- Demi Lovato themed party *15th Birthday-celebrated her birthday at Ya Ya's Euro Bistro *16th Birthday- Sweet 16 Winter Wonderland Formal Party Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance She has raven black hair with a purple streak, pale skin and green eyes. She wears a Monster High t-shirt, Monster High leggings and Monster High sneakers. She wears a shellfish allergy ID medical wristband on her at all times. She has a laceration scar on her back which was given to her by her biological mother, who physically abused her. At age 11, she has Goth-Punk style, she now likes rock music. By 2018, she will be more respectful and have a burn scar on her chest. Personality Because she was physically abused by her biological parents, Anna became angry, upset, confused, and scared. The long history of being abused and beaten made it very hard to trust others. Family Tree *Father: James Kirochu (1987-) *Mother: Orla Kirochu (née: Müller) (1978-) *Brother: Ji woong Kirochu (1999-) *Sisters: Ji min Kirochu (1999-), Tariko Kirochu (2006-) *Nephews: Ji hung Kirochu (2019-), Ji chang Kirochu (2019-), Ji wang Kerriton (2022-) *Nieces: Ji kwong Kirochu (2017-), Ji sung Kirochu (2019-) Relationships Ji Woong: She hates him at first, she admitted she was jealous because her twin wasn't with her Ji Min Ji Kwong: She didn't like her and was jealous of all the attention her parents gave her but got along with her in Kirochu Family Revisited Tariko: Their relationship was a grudge but they now get along in Kirochu Family Revisited Orla: A love-hate relationship at first James: Sometimes she is close with him Ji Hung: She does not like Ji Hung Ji Chang: She does not like Ji Chang Ji Sung: She is more nicer to her than the other two Ji Wang: Her nephew. She is gentle of him Kermit: Anna likes her pet frog. Hiraku: Her nephew Toshio: Her nephew Kai Hiwatari: Her brother-in-law Abilities Billingualism: Speaks her native Russian and English. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Injuries Burn scar: slightly visible Laceration dislocated arm ~ received from her biological mother kick in the stomach slap in the face bruises black eye bruised arm In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Her full name is Annabelle Yaki Kirochu, She originally had the Nikolaevna part like most Russians, but she cut it out as she disowned her biological parents. *She loves syrniki, or Russian cottage cheese pancakes. *She had a stillborn twin brother which affected how her biological parents treated her, she even said that she wished that he was there for her. *She is severely allergic to shellfish, which causes tingling in her mouth, nausea, abdominal pain, diarrhea, itching, trouble breathing, vomiting, swelling of the face, tongue, lips, ears, fingers and hands, dizziness, or fainting. *She teaches Russian to her friends in her youth group. *She had been in foster care at the age of 11 months. *Her talents are classical vocal, classical violin, coronet medley, clarinet, classical piano, gymnastics, ballet en pointe and flute medley. *Anna enjoys reading Monster High and Harry Potter books. *Anna has a TV set and a PC computer in her bedroom. *Anna's favorite hobbies are drawing, collecting Monster High Dolls and accessories, swimming in the backyard pool, polishing her nails and playing dress-up. *She has a Monster High folding scooter, digital camera, robe, BMX bike, plush over-the-ear headphones, posters, messenger bags, headband, musical locker, plushies, sleep set, headband, pajama set, portrait skateboard, wigs, magazines, jewelry, pillow, artist tote, backpack, Fearbook, sheet set, throw, skull earbuds, fashion Walkie talkies, wireless text messenger, beach cruiser bike, MAGNA bike, books, CD, comforter, clothing and sleep gown. *She has a pet frog named Kermit which she keeps in his cage. *At age 11, she currently attends Mid Creek Middle School, the same school Tariko attends. *For Halloween 2016 , she disdainfully dresses up as a white rabbit. *She has Monster High tutu costumes, Monster High petti skirts and Monster High costumes in her closets. *Anna has Monster High dolls, including Draculaura, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Clawdia Wolf, Viperine Gordon, Nefera de Nile, Vandala Doubloons, Heath Burns, Twyla, Holt Hyde, Jinafire Long, Spectra Vondergeist, Bonita Femur, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Catrine DeMew, Elissabat, Frankie Stein, Dracubecca, Lagoonafire, Clawvenus, Neighthan Rot, Cleo de Nile, Madison Fear, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Cleolei, Kiyoma Haunterfly, Jane Boolittle, Meowlody and Purrsephone, Catty Noir, Gilda Goldstag, Marisol Coxi, Deuce Gorgon, River Styxx, Avea Trotter, Lorna McNessie, Wydowna Spider, Invisi Billy, Casta Fierce, Porter Geiss, Skelita Calaveras, Toralei Stripe, Gil Webber, Honey Swamp, Scarah Screams, Operetta, Jackson Jekyll, Clawdeen Wolf, Howleen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Sirena Von Boo, Ghoulia Yelps, C.A. Cupid, Abbey Bominable and Clawd Wolf. *Anna also has Ever After High dolls, Disney Princess dolls and Barbie Dolls; she also owns a Tom Cat plush and a Jerry Mouse plush. *Anna has Blu-Ray's and DVD's, including Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action!, Monster High: Ghouls Rule, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Friends, Frozen, Anastasia, Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers, Tom and Jerry: the Fast and the Furry, Barbie in the Christmas Carol, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Blast off to Mars, Barbie and the Diamond Castle, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow, Monster High: 13 Wishes, Monster High: Friday Night Frights/Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? DVD, Tom and Jerry the Movie, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale and Monster High: Haunted. *At first, she hated Pokemon, but now she starts to like Pokemon. She likes the characters based on mythology. *Anna's dream is to become a professional makeup artist. *According to Anna, she had loved Monster High since her beloved Draculaura doll was a gift from her 3rd foster family prior to being permanently adopted by James and Orla *Anna is the only Kirochu child not to have brown eyes the rest of her relatives had brown eyes *Anna also has a Monster High School playset and MH playsets to match her respective MH dolls *Like Tariko, Anna has a Nintendo DSi and a Wii. She has video games, including Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze, Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp, Barbie and the Three Musketeers, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses, Barbie: Secret Agent Barbie, Barbie As Sleeping Beauty, Barbie as Princess Bride, Barbie as Rapunzel, Barbie Fashion Show: An Eye for Style, Barbie Sparkling Ice Show, Barbie Creativity Games, Disney Princess: Magical Jewels, The Princess and The Frog, Barbie Explorer, Barbie as the Island Princess, Barbie: Jet, Set and Style, Disney Princess: Enchanted Storybooks, Barbie: Groom and Glam Pups, and Tom & Jerry Tales. *Like Tariko, Anna also enjoys watching cartoons, especially her favorite cartoon, Tom and Jerry *She was expelled from 10 schools #Kings Primary School for using bad words and dumping feces whilst scrawling graffiti on the school parking lot #Little Princess School for trying to kill her teacher by placing rat poison in his coffee #Petersburg Primary for stealing Pudsey Bear plushes that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's Primary for flashing her privates to her classmates and sexual misconduct on a young boy #St. James Catholic School for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time when she was 17 #St. Mary's Primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius Primary for shoplifting 18 £6 Pudsey Bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's Primary for saying the F word in front of the nursery and attacking the staff #Farland School for Girls for peeing on the school work and blowing up the school library with a pipe bomb #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates each won a Pudsey Bear in the school Children in Need carnival raffle and she didn't *She receives coal for Christmas 2016 *However, in Christmas 2021, she looked in her stocking to find some candy canes, a 'Scary Cute' rubber bracelet, a Pudsey Bear, an iPod, MH lip gloss, nail polish, a Cherry Blossom chocolate candy, a whole lot of candy, a purple Furby, a Monster High Skull earbuds, Monster High Draculaura Pink Laced Up artificial press-on nails, a MH Bling compact and a Draculaura Scary Cherry Flavored Lip Gloss Necklace. Future She is a make-up designer. At the age of 19 after completing her degree, she made the painful decision not to return to America and she ends up going back to Russia, she settles in Volgograd. She marries a former Russian policeman named Mikhail Denisov, they had two children, three-year old Alexander Dmitry Mikhailovich Denisov, named after Anna's late twin brother and four-year old Natalia "Natasha" Anna Mikhailovna Denisova. Category:Females Category:Aunts Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Former Twin Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Abused Children Category:Laceration Victims Category:People Category:People with Food Allergies Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People from Russia Category:People adopted from Russia Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Russia Category:Children adopted from Russia Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Russia Category:Girls adopted from Russia Category:Girls adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2011 Category:People born in February Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Green Eyes Category:Make-Up Artists Category:Bosses Category:People from UK Category:Children from UK Category:Girls from UK Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Girls from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA